PRISONER
by FashionDiva7
Summary: ANGST DAY! My Entry for: DANNY PHANTOM: DAY OF ANGST! After another ghost attack, Danny is taken prisoner.


**YAY! DP Day of Angst is finally here! I am so excited to check out all the wonderful pieces written by the fabulous authors of the DP section! **

**Finally, we get to _rid the system_ of those** **crappy** **(no offense to anyone's writing/plot lines for a DxS story, I'm just talking about the pairing, because I'm sure that there are some fabulously talented DxS writers out there) DxS fics!! This day was much needed. We need to get the stories back the the _exciting angsty adventures_ that they were before Phantom Planet.**

**ON WITH THE ANGST!! 'Screams Happily'**

* * *

**PRISONER**

The shackles rubbed against Danny's already raw wrists. He winced in pain then lurched forward with a start as he was pushed forward by his captor.

"I dont have time for this today, Punk!" Walker growled, grabbing Danny's arm and yanking him forward. Danny bit back a scream as he was thrown to the ground and the door slammed behind him. Then Walker peered through the bars.

"Welcome to Solitary, your new best friend. " And with that, the Prison Wardon strode away.

**o-o-o-o-One Week Later-o-o-o-o**

Danny pounded against the door, frantic. "LET ME OUT!" He screamed, his voice scratchy from over-use.

The guards looked away somewhat sorry for the Halfa.

Walker entered the hall and glanced at him. "Give up. No one's coming for you." He kicked some dirt into the cell and sighed long and hard. "Deal with it." The wardon growled, walking away.

Danny collapsed onto his knees and let out a last cry of helplessness.

**o-o-o-o-Week 2-o-o-o-o**

Food was shoved under the door quickly and the opened latched just as fast. Danny glanced, almost unseeing, at the tray. He made no move to get up and leave the dark corner.

He had grown used to the daily routine. The guards taunting him less and less, the small food offered and ignored, and sleeping on the metal cot they had shoved in a week before. _Doesn't matter, it didn't make a difference. I'm still stuck here...alone._

He had stopped talking, refusing to waste his breath on people that had abandoned him.

He glared at that one corner, keeping a safe distance from it. The shield was the cause of many burns from his many escape attempts, but he wasnt stupid, he had stopped. He knew that it would just keep shocking him no matter what.

He knew every crack, every chip of paint on his cell. He knew that his human half was slowly dying, but why should he care? Danny Fenton existed for his family and friends, but if they had left him to this fate...why should he continue on?

Danny stood up and with all the strength he could muster, he kicked the tray into the cell door. The guard flinched. Danny almost smirked. _I'm a prisoner, why not make my captors fear me?_

He climbed onto the cot and closed his eyes.

**o-o-o-o-Flashback/Dream-o-o-o-o**

_Danny laughed. Tucker however was not so happy._

_"I cant believe you failing Art! All you have to do is show up!"_

_Tucker growled. "Yeah well Ms. Smith hates me! It's not my fault."_

_Danny smiled and shook his head. He pushed open the school doors and saw his other friend. He waved her over._

_Sam grinned. "So Art, huh?"_

_Tucker scrowled. "Well I-"_

_A bluish smoke escaped Danny's lips. "Finish that thought later, we have company!" Without another word, he darted into an alleyway._

_The two friends faintly heard a voice scream. "Goin' Ghost." And a black and white suited ghost slammed out of the alley. _

_White boots crashed on the ground one at a time. A steady sound that made everything else seem to fade away. Hearts spead up as people awaited finding out who was coming._

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Then nothing._

_Sharp intakes of breath as people looked around waiting. A ghost boy's eyes flickering back and forth._

_Then it happened. Twenty ghosts seemed to explode from the sky. In the center of the swarm stood Walker._

_"You may have escaped me in the past, but not now. Not ever again." He growled. Danny dove out of the way as the Prison Wardon shot at him._

_Walker cursed and tried again. No avail._

_By this time, the fight had attracted some onlookers: the Fentons, Valerie Grey, and a strange looking teacher. (A/N: anyone else notice how strange Lancers head is shaped? It looks like someone stepped on a watermelon!)._

_Danny was so busy looking at the gathering growd that he missed Walker shoot once again. It was as if time slowed to an angonizing speed. Danny looked over just in time to see the blast hit him square on._

_"AGHHHHHH!!" Danny cried in pain as the rings involuntarily crashed around him. As soon as he changed he felt gravity take effect. He flailed his arms wildly and caught a glimpse of the people below._

_On his mother's face was an expression of pure disgust. His father looked...confused. Valerie was gone. Lancer, well he was muttering something under his breath, no doubt book titles. Sam and Tucker were reuning toward him._

_As his head hit the pavement, he blacked out._

_3 days later he awoke, in prison. Then solitary some days later._

**o-o-o-o-End Flashback-o-o-o-o**

Danny woke with a start, cold sweat pouring down his face. The same nightmare each night. A reminder of that terrible day. He reached out and on the dirt smeared wall and slid his finger down in yet another tally mark:

lllll lllll lllll l

_16. 16 days of imprisonment, and not a sign of any help what-so-ever. _He sighed and peered out his tiny window. To guards lay slumped against a wall. He tried the handle. Locked, of course.

Danny was about to try reaching for the guards' keys when he heard a shout down the corridor, followed by a series of blasts and crashes.

A chorus of voices rang out_. "WHERE'S DANNY??"_

For the fist time in over two weeks, Danny smiled. They had come for him. They had not abandoned him.

With a deep breath, he screamed at the top of his lungs. "DOWN HERE!!"

* * *

**HAPPY DP: DAY OF ANGST!! I hope you enjoyed reading, and the rest of your day. Please review, if you dont, well that's ok I guess... It's your choice.**


End file.
